30 Minutes
by LostLittleGirl90
Summary: Part 3 of a series. Info inside... Another rainy night in Bayville, and this time it's Jubilee's turn to seek out the SpeedDemon...


**30 Minutes**

**Warnings; **Somewhat implied **sex**

**Info; P**art three of a series of fics between myself and **Huntress-X **(visit her for part 1 and 4) concerning the no-strings-attached, what-is-this relationship between Jubilee and Pietro.

**Summary; A**nother rainy night in Bayville and it's Jubilee's turn to seek out the Speed-Demon.

**Disclaimer; I** do not own any of the characters or places in this story. They are copyright of **Marvel**. The title of the story and the song it is inspired by belongs to **t.A.t.U.**

* * *

---:---

Jubilation Lee stood outside the Brotherhood Boarding House in the pouring rain. It sure had been raining a lot lately. Either that Global Warming thing the news people were babbling about was for real or Ororo was having really bad PMS. But that had nothing to do why the sixteen year old mutant was standing outside the Boarding House, her clothes half soaked and her hair drenching wet. She didn't know why, but she wanted to see him again. It was an urge deep down inside her that she had been fighting for more than a week, but she knew she couldn't keep fighting it anymore.

She stood in front of the tattered door of the House, her hand held up ready to knock on it. She hesitated.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, he might not even be there. What if one of the other Brotherhood boys opened the door, what would she say? No, this had certainly been a bad idea. Coming to that conclusion, Jubilee turned around and walked down the stairs.

-creak-

She felt her heart stop in her chest at the sound of the door opening. She took a deep breath, gathering whatever courage she had left and turned around again. The light from inside shone on her, and she squinted her eyes, trying to adjust to it.

- "What are you doing here Lee?" he asked, his voice as cold as she had expected. She walked up the stairs again and stood in front of him, looking him in the eyes even though he was a few inches taller than her.

- "Do you really need an answer to that?"

He led her inside, to the living room, which looked more like a battle field than anything else. She sat down on the dirty, grey couch which she praied had not originally been white and turned into that. In the blink of an eye Pietro disappeared and reappeared with a towel.

"Here." he said, handed her the towel, without a trace of emotion in his voice.

"Thank you." she whispered, taking the soft blue towel from his hand. He flinched at the softness in her voice and sat down in a chair opposite to her. Silence filled the room leaving them both to look awkwardly at each other and at the suddenly very fascinating floor.

When looking up, their eyes locked, and the silver haired teen ran a hand through his hair.

'Could he be nervous?'

Jubilee stared at him. He looked so out of character, just sitting there and not spitting his usual snide remarks. It must be hard for a speed demon to just sit, doing nothing. Something had to be bothering him.

- "How's Drake?" he asked then

Her eyes widened slightly at the bluntness of his question.

- "Why do you ask?" her reply came hesitantly. What would he make of that, as he sat analysing the situation over and over in his head.

- "Isn't he your boyfriend?"

- "That's none of your business." her answer came, quickly this time, snapping and defensive. Pause. "Do you care?"

- "No." he answered as fast as she had. Too fast maybe. Now they were both analysing.

- "Then why do you ask?" she questioned, newborn curiosity forming in her dark eyes.

- "Because we both know what's going to happen tonight, Lee. I just don't intend to wake up to you crying your eyes out because you betrayed Ice Boy."

- "We went out once, that doesn't mean we're dating. And anyways, what people don't know doesn't hurt them." the words came out of her mouth like facts. Stone cold facts, no emotion what so ever.

- "And when they find out?"

The statement brought her to silence. She had never really contemplated what would happen if anyone found out. They would be mad, sure, but they couldn't really stay angry forever over something as trivial as this. Then again, she didn't really care. Not then and there.

She got up from the couch and sat down on the floor in front of him. He looked down at her, a strange look of confusion on his face. She found it cute.  
- "Why are you making so much out of this?" she asked. "I know it's not a relationship or anything, don't think I'm that naive... Why do you care what other people think? We're not in love." she paused, feeling the inevitable question rising up in her throat.

"Why did you sleep with me in the first place?"  
He brushed some of her hair out of her face, and said softly,

"People like us Lee, we're not in it for love."

Facts with emotion, could it possibly be true? No, she decided.

- "You don't know me." she hissed, angered by the way he talked about her, about the two of them, like he knew everything. He ignored her comment and continued.

- "It's called lust, babe."

Such a simple answer, so obvious and excusable. Raging teenage hormons. Everyone would buy into it, forgive her in a split second. But she refused to accept it.

- "I don't lust for you!" she near yelled.

- "Then why are you here Lee?" he asked, a smirk playing across his lips. He leaned closer to her, his lips mearly inches away from her own.

- "Why are you here?" He asked, his voice far softer and sensual than it had ever been in her presence..

- "I-I.." she studderd, caught off-guard.  
He chuckled softly at the Asian girl's loss for words. It was like they had vanished from her tongue simply by looking into his eyes that were now sporting a very uncharachteristic mix between tenderness and pure lust.

He grabbed her wrist and in a split second they were up in what she guessed to be his bedroom. She glanced around the room casually; it was much cleaner than the room down stairs. He had always struck her as a perfectionist.

He slipped his arms around her waist, moved her raven hair over one shoulder and began kissing her neck.

- "We should get you out of these clothes, you know." he whispered huskily against her skin. She turned around in his arms and looked him in the eyes.

- "Are you hinting something?" she asked jokingly as he began tugging impatiently the bottom of her shirt. All thoughts of reason and logic went out the window as they moved towards the bed.

-----

Jubilee was sitting on that very bed, not able took take her eyes off Pietro Maximoff's sleeping form. There was something about him, he had an air of tranquility and peacefulness about him which she normally wouldn't believe possible. She couldn't help but smile.

Pushing stray strands of hair away from his face, she softly whispered his name, though for a second it seemed it was just a loud thought. She knew she should be leaving, go back to the Institute before they noticed she was gone. A part of her argued, they probably knew she was gone already, the Professor at least. A few minutes more wouldn't hurt anyone.

Besides, being grounded was worth it, worth this, whatever this was.

Whatever consience she had was by now screaming it's heart out at her, screaming at her to leave now before she got tangled further into her own web. Pietro was tugging at her, pulling her down into his arms, still sleeping. The voice of right-versus-wrong drowned in her head, falling oddly silent there, in the back of her head. It seemed to be enjoying this just as much as she was.

It would just be another half-an-hour. Another 30 minutes of him whispering, another 30 minutes to lie to the Professor about... Another 30 minutes to decide where to go from here.

Just...30 minutes...

* * *

Well, there you have it. It's been on my MAC for six months give or take, and now I've finished it. A review telling me what you think would be nice, I think this even accepts anonymos reviews... So, please? Now ya'll will just have to wait and see if this ends here... 


End file.
